


December is for Joy and Giving

by exotrash



Series: Happy Holidays with Love, from EXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a Tease, Christmas, Gen, Implied Baekyeol, Innuendo, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sehun is Screwed, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotrash/pseuds/exotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December was the time for joy and giving freely without feeling burdened. Naturally, to Park Chanyeol that meant taking advantage of his fellow band members. What could be better than getting joy from other’s potential embarrassments and giving himself and others some fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	December is for Joy and Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YOU ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=YOU+%E2%99%A5).



December was the time for joy and giving freely without feeling burdened. Naturally, to Park Chanyeol that meant taking advantage of his fellow band members. What could be better than getting joy from other’s potential embarrassments and giving himself and others some fun?

_Chanyeollie, you’re such a genius!_

He grinned, giving himself a real life high five that garnered a strange look from the flight attendant that passed him where he was sitting in his seat on the airplane, getting ready to head  back to the movie set and cram in some filming before having to fly back into Korea again. The flights by himself were exhausting, but at least it gave him some time by himself to run over lines and lyrics, work on his composing, and ponder about life. And sleep.

 

Mostly sleep.

 

But they also give him time to come up with ways to ease the tension of awards season and the pressure that the end of the year brought, and he thinks this year it might just be his best idea yet.

 

He fumbled through his bag, grabbing the small notebook he kept on him at all times , flipping through the pages - past all the scribbled games of tic tac toe and hangman that he’s forced members  into playing with him in an attempt to cure their boredom - and then he finally finds a clean page. Now, all he needed is something to write with.

 

“Um, excuse me m’am - “ he flags down a flight attendant, wearing too much blue eyeshadow for his liking. Her smile is almost too wide as she asks what she can do for him today, and then scurries off quickly to find a pen. She returns almost immediately, the sound of her heels clicking softly against the floor.

 

“Here you go sir,” She hands him a pen. It’s heavy and ornate, and he’s impressed by the almost comforting weight of it in his hand. “Please feel free to keep it if you like it, sir.”

 

He responds with a soft twitch of his lips. “Thank you very much,” he replies, dismissing her, and she bows respectfully and then he finds himself alone again, absent-mindedly twirling the pen as he mulls over his master plan. He’s interrupted by a soft tone from inside the pocket of his jacket.

  
  


**» Byunnie** : plane left yet?

**« HPV** : no... haha

**» Grandpa Hyung** : make sure you take those vitamins I gave you

**» Save Unicorns** : yah channie, take those vitamins

**» Sehuna** : make sure you take those vitamins I gave you [2]

**« HPV** :stfu

**« HPV** : nugus

**» Baozi** : but really tho.

**» Sehuna** : or else baekhyun hyung will have to give you some "special medicine"

**» Sehuna** : not that you would really mind though, let's be honest

**« HPV** : ….

**» Kim Kai** : ….

**» Satansoo** : ….

**» Chensing** : ….

**» Baozi** : ….

**» Byunnie** : omo

**» Sehuna** : LOL

  
  
Chanyeol put his phone down with a groan and massaged his temples. It wasn't his fault that Baekhyun had him wrapped around his finger, he just had this... _thing_ about him that he used shamelessly to his advantage, especially when it came to Chanyeol.

And with that thought, he came to a conclusion.

 

Sehun was going to be his first target.

 

 

* * *

 

“I swear, I’m going to nail this whole MAMA’s thing this year!” Sehun cheered, punching Chanyeol in the shoulder. They were in the elder’s hotel room, in Hong Kong for MAMA awards. Sehun had been bored and naturally, he had wandered into Chanyeol’s room cause he figured the boy would be doing something interesting.

 

Instead, he found him on his laptop in his bed, humming along to one of his compositions.

 

Chanyeol frowned as he looked at the younger boy. “What do you mean, _MAMA’s thing_?”

 

Sehun raked a hand through his bangs as a pale flush bloomed across his pale skin. He let out an embarrassed laugh. “Well, I’m not sure why really - maybe it’s cause everyone always looks so handsome and well dressed but - I always seem to get er, the most….er, most unfortunate boners and stuff every year and - “ he paused when he noticed the older boy was staring at him like he had grown three heads. “ - hyung?”

 

Chanyeol promptly shut his mouth and blinked rapidly a few times. “What about this year?”

 

“This year I’ve made a bet with Minseok hyung that I’ll control myself,” He admitted sheepishly, and Chanyeol nodded, the wheels in his head already turning.

 

“Sehunnie, I know you wanted to do fun things together but hyung is tired and needs to sleep, okay?” He patted the younger boy’s knee affectionately albeit a bit abruptly, but he couldn't help himself. “Hey, I’m supposed to do a V app stream tomorrow, if you’re doing nothing then you could join me if you’d like,” he offered as a compromise.

 

Sehun’s nose crinkled in disgust. “V app? Maybe.” However the tone of his voice said otherwise, as did the fact that he was struggling to keep the smile off his face.

Chanyeol ruffled his hair affectionately. “Get out of here, kid,” he laughed and elbowed Sehun off of the bed.

Sehun cackled maniacally as he made his way to the door. “You can’t make me go to bed though, hyung! I’m an adult!” He yelled, and Chanyeol nearly started snorting.

“Sure you are,” he yelled back, but he was met with the sound of his hotel room door slamming in response.

 

_Perfect._

His fingers swiped deftly over his phone screen, and he tapped the speaker button as a ringing tone began to emit from the tiny speakers.

 

“Hello?”

The ringing was promptly interrupted by the sound of rustling and then a voice filled the room, speaking in lilted, formal Korean.

Chanyeol frowned. “Minseok hyung?”

There was a pause and then, “Oh~ Chanyeollie!” Minseok’s voice shifted when the older boy realized who was calling, a grin splitting across his face that Chanyeol could almost picture perfectly from where he was sitting in his hotel room.

“So I heard you have a bet with our dear Seunnie.”

Minseok laughed. “Yeah, fifty thousand won is on the line, can you believe it?”

“Do you mind if I help?” He asked, a smirk playing across his handsome features.

“If you do, I'll split some of the money.”

He couldn't help but reply with an extra sweet, “Thank you hyung~” as he silently fist pumped the air.

Minseok doubled in laughter. “Why do I feel like Sehun is going to get you coal for Christmas?”

 

He had two more things in mind, and immediately after seconds after his call with Minseok was done he was already calling the next number.

 

A teasing voice filled the air next. “Hey daddy~”

“Aishhhhh Baekhyunnie, don't call me that!” He scolded, feeling heat immediately flame his cheeks. Him and Baekhyun were super close, from helping each other with pranks to helping each other with…. er, _other things,_ he knew Baekhyun’s mind - not to mention his body as well - like the back of his hand. Which is why he had no hesitation in enlisting him to help with his plan. “I need your help.” He put it bluntly, and Baekhyun’s tinkling laugh filled his ears.

“With what?” He countered, and Chanyeol ignored the blatant sexual innuendo. “I need to play a prank on Sehunnie,” he started.

“Sehun? I'm down already!”

“You know how cute he gets when he's flushed and embarrassed?” He heard Baekhyun make a noise of agreement and he continued. “I need you... to - to tease him, so he pops a boner during stage rehearsals.”

 

Baekhyun was silent on the other end, and Chanyeol swallowed. “You don't have to do it -” he began, unsure, and then there was a sudden knock on his door. He frowned.

 

“Open it, asshole.” And then there was a giggle. “Just like you opened it for Yifan - “

 

Chanyeol hit the end call button before the smaller boy could say anymore, and ripped open his door to find Baekhyun standing there, his arms crossed and a devious smirk playing across his features.

“Don't just stand there, idiot,” he laughed and pushed past the taller boy to jump on Chanyeol’s bed, laying on it seductively. “What do I need to do? If there's anything that I love, it's teasing our maknae.” The twinkles in his dark eyes were anything but innocent, and Chanyeol couldn't but bite his lip and return the smirk as the thoughts in his head ran rampant.

 

“I’m giving you permission to play with him cause I know you’re an expert at being a tease and also cause I know you’ve been wanting to fool around with him for a while.” He explained to the smaller boy as he sat down on the bed and Baekhyun curled around him, his delicate fingers trailing dangerously down Chanyeol’s back and loose shirt shifting to reveal a sharp collarbone as well as expanse of flawless, tempting skin.

 

“I _am_ such a tease, aren’t I?” He agreed, purring.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes darkened slightly. “I also want to know if there’s anyone he’s been eyeing,” he added.

  
Baekhyun’s tongue flicked out against his lower lip in anticipation. “I can do that,” He agreed, before a sly grin split across his face. “If Sehunnie thinks it’s fun to joke about how I’ve got you wrapped around my finger and that he’s immune to my charm, he’s got another thing coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOO! IT'S HERE~
> 
> My present to everyone who's read my stories, left a comment or a kudos, or inspired/requested me to write. They all warm my heart and I am blown away by all the love everyone has shown me!
> 
> A little bit of what's behind "Happy Holidays with Love, From EXO" and also what's to come: the long and short of it is, it's a series of one shots; some of them shorter (around 1k words) and some of them longer... each of them could (most likely) stand alone - Chanyeol's pranks aren't always the focus - which is why I'm making this a series instead of a bunch of chapters. It makes it easier for tagging and ratings as well!  
> Some of them are inspired by real events, and some others... well.... they're (sadly) fantasy.  
> There also may or may not be appearances by other bands and/or band members! /cough@bigbangcough (I won't say too much for fear of spoiling it though)
> 
> Anywho, speaking of ratings, the most important thing I need is for you to tell me if you'd like them fluffy, smutty, or a mix of both. I know that not everyone wants and/or likes to read smut but then again there is a lot of readers who enjoy it, so I'm leaning towards a mixture of both. But please, let me know what you'd like to read! (I will keep it in mind for the new year as well, hehe~)
> 
> Happy December,  
> Love Jules ᵔᴥᵔ


End file.
